


I will put you back together

by disneysjewel



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 08:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8438077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneysjewel/pseuds/disneysjewel
Summary: The boys of 5SOS spend five nights at Freddy's.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a quick Halloween story that if it was good enough I'd continue it.

There weren’t many things Luke regretted in life. One of them for sure was that night he stood outside the old abandon Freddy Frazbears Pizza with his three friends. Standing out in the empty parking lot minutes from midnight. 

12:00 A.M.  
1st NIGHT 

Luke looked up at the giant smiling head of Freddy on top of the building. Nothing about his cheesy smile was welcoming. He stared into his lifeless eyes, knowing somehow deep down that nothing was friendly or kind about this bear. 

“Ash give me a hand!” Michael shouted over to the two sandy blondes standing out in the street. Michael had a tight grip on his dad’s chain cutters but wasn't making an effect on the heavy metal chain links that locked up the building. Ashton left Luke to join Michael and Calum by the entrance. 

“Move over. I got this.” Michael stepped aside allowing Ashton to use his giant biceps to break the chain. The loud thud of the metal hitting the cement made Luke jump. He was already on edge and they had not even entered the building. Calum noticed the sudden horror from his friend and went over to him. 

Luke seemed to be in his own mind because when Calum place a hand on his shoulder Luke jumped again. “You going to be okay? You don't have to do it if you don't want to.” Calum's suggestion sounds like a sweet escape from this hell they were about to embark on. 

“Don't be a pussy Hemmings!” Michael called over. 

“I’m not!” Luke shouted back to Michael who just had this cheeky grin on his face. “I'm fine. I can do five nights.” Luke and Calum joined back with Michael and Ashton as they cleaned up the evidence. They tossed the chain cutter into the back of Ashton's car before entering. Michael was the first was one to barge through the doors followed by Calum and Ashton. Luke took his time walking into Freddy Fazbears Pizza. 

It had to have at least ten years now since he has stepped one foot into the old restaurant. He could still hear the beeping of the arcade games and the happy joyous music that played in the background of all the laughing children running around. But that was ten years ago. 

Now the building hadn't been open since late 2008. The company couldn't take the bad publicity that happened that year and closed its doors. Luke seemed like only person in town to be happy to no longer see Freddy and his friends singing and walking around the restaurant. Walking inside now, everything looked exactly how it did all those years except more creepy. Old birthday party decorations were stilling hung up in the dining area.

The boys began searching around the place recalling memories they had when they were kids. “I used to love this jungle gym.” Calum raced over to the giant playset that was at the corner of the dining room. “My favorite part was the way top you could see everyone in the entire restaurant.”

“I had my first kiss in there.” Ashton added ruining Calum trip down memory lane as he gazed up at the top of the slide, remembering that exact day.

“Yeah and then she threw up on you right after.” Calum jabbed Luke's side to get him in to join in his laughter. Ashton huffed leaving Calum and Luke by the playset. Meanwhile Michael was having his own adventure up on the main stage. Out of four of them, he seemed to be the only one who was siked about these next few nights. Over the years he has heard every single story that that went down at Freddy’s. With each one more and more disturbing and gruesome than the last, the place had his adrenaline pumping. 

“Michael, what in the hell are you doing up there?” Ashton was at the bottom of the stage shining his phone light at him. 

“Checking out the robots. They are so much creepier up close.” He turned toward Ashton. “And they smell.” Michael stuck his face closer to the dead eyed robots. 

“Well if you're done, we still have to set up camp for the night.” Luke and Calum joined back with the other two at the bottom of the stage as Michael jumped off. “I think it might be best if we split up and looked around, see who finds the best place. 

Luke's heart stopped. He wasn't about to going around by himself in the dark in this place. They agreed to do this together. “What! Sticking together sounds more practical and efficient.” Luke's voice cracked hiding his fear. 

Michael saw how tense Luke got when Ashton brought up his idea and all the color in his face disappear. “What's the matter Luke? Don't tell me you are actually afraid of this place. Afraid the the robots are going to start moving around and SNATCH YA!” Michael jumped at Luke causing him to flinch which resulted in Ashton slapping Michael's arm. 

“How about me and Luke look around the south end of the building and you two take the east side? Then give the other group a call when we find something.” Calum’s idea seemed to go over well with everyone. Michael and Ashton headed over to the east part of the restaurant while Calum and Luke walked south. 

The restaurant wasn't a huge place so it didn't take Luke and Calum long to find the employee areas. “Thanks back there,Cal.” 

“No problem. I don't know what is Mikey’s deal. He likes to be an ass. And I know how you feel about this place.” Calum paused stopping in the middle of the hallway. “Which I can't understand why you're here right now. This place physically and mentally scared you. I would think Freddy Fazbears would be the last place you ever want to step foot in.” 

Calum was bringing up a good point. Luke vowed years ago that he would never go near another Freddy's restaurant as long as he lived after one of the animatronics haywired around him at his own birthday party. It was a traumatic experience to see one of his favorite characters malfunction and basically attack him. 

“It's hard to explain but I just want to get over this stupid fear.” 

“So spending five nights in an abandoned restaurant will do that.” Calum was sceptical but regardless they continued to search down the hall of doors.

~*~

Ashton and Michael’s search wasn’t going too well. All they managed to find were the bathrooms and the kitchen, both which hadn’t been touched in what looked and smelled likes months. The appalling stench that has been growing in the kitchen had both of them running out coughing and tears running down their cheeks.

“What in the fuck died in there?!” Michael was at the point of gagging.

“I really don’t want to know but let’s never go back in there. I hope Cal and Luke found someplace good cause I don’t to camp out up on stage with those guys.” Ashton shined over his light toward the stage. 

Michael rolled his eyes. All his friends were pussies. “Come on, are you afraid of those things too. They’re just really big action figures.”

“Yeah action figures with the power to break your bones. No thanks. I heard the stories were they malfunction and shit and attack the closest thing to them. It happened to Luke, or did you forget that?” 

Michael didn’t need good lighting to see the look Ashton was giving him. “I was just messing around. And that was years ago, I thought he got over it already.” He didn’t want to talk about it anymore. He made his away across the other side of the dining area. This was actually his favorite part of the restaurant. Pirate Cove was a sideshow that starred Michael’s favorite character Foxy. He wouldn’t mind spending the night with that guy. He came upon a purple curtain pulled closed and a Out of Order sign in front. 

He shined his own phone light on the small stage. Low metal hinges creaked were heard beyond the curtain. He reached out to pull back the curtain when Ashton was calling him back. Calum and Luke had found a room at the far south of the building. Michael dashed back. Ashton led them down the east hall to the office. Calum and Luke were already set up when Michael and Ashton arrived. The office was small but could hold four teenage boys comfortably for five more hours. Luke had managed to get some electricity on. With their one dim light above them and one monitor turned on, they were all ready for the coming night. 

“First night! Let’s fucking do this!” Calum recorded himself to Snapchat. No one at their school believed that they were actually doing this stunt and thus Calum appointed himself to record every hour to update those few curious people. He scanned his phone around the office to get the other three at the end of the video. “There. Now let’s see what people have to say about us now.” 

“You are going to do that every hour?” Ashton settled down in the corner of the office seeing how Michael was taking over the desk with Luke. Calum responded with a ‘yep’. “So you’re not going to sleep at all tonight? We should at least take shifts. Two for the first half then we switch. It's about to be one. The first team can go until three.”

“I call first shift!” Michael spun in the chair. Ashton volunteered to stay up with Michael until three in the morning. Meanwhile, Luke and Calum found a comfortable spot on the floor and huddled together. And before they knocked out like lights, Calum gave Ashton the duty to upload a snap every hour. Much to Luke still being uneasy, he was able to drift asleep easily. It took a couple of reassuring words from Calum but Luke slept like a rock. 

“Luke. Hey Luke. It’s time to switch.” Luke slowly blinked seeing Ashton hovering over him. It sunk in that he wasn't dreaming this. He actually was spending the night in Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza. Calum was already up and by the desk while Michael was snoring on the floor. “Just wake us up at six, okay.” Luke nodded. Ashton then huddled next to Michael, dozing off instantly. 

Luke could feel the next three hours were going to drag on. At least he had Calum up with him. There would have been no way he could have stayed up alone for three hours straight. Calum wasn't much for talking, he was too busy responding to people who were still skeptical. The only light that was in the office now was the one camera monitor and Calum’s phone after Ashton thoughtfully turned off the main light to help Calum and Luke sleep better. Luke didn't want to be that ass that turned it back on while they slept.

Since Calum was glued his phone screen, Luke took interest on the camera monitors. It was just one screen that could toggle through seven different cameras within the restaurant. Luke must have memorized each screen by heart within the hour. So when the slightest thing changed on one of the screens, Luke knew immediately. 

It was the camera to the main stage. All three animatronics had been facing away from the camera. Luke quickly clicked on it and swore he saw the rabbit robot’s head looking directly into the camera. It was a quick second and it made it heart stop. He clicked back to double check and it back to normal. He didn't care he had to tell Calum.

Luke reached over, “Cal, I think I'm going crazy. I just saw one of the robot’s head move and looking into the camera.” 

Calum finished the five o'clock snap. “What now? You saw one of them move? You know that isn't possible. Those haven't been working or turned on in months.”

“I know but I swear it moved. I wouldn't fuck around about that.” Calum had Luke click on the stage camera to make sure they were still in the same position. And like they had been all night, all three robots were turned away from the camera.

“Maybe you just saw it weird. You have been staring that those screens for a while now. We have less than an hour. You can get through this.” Calum patted Luke on the shoulder and went back to his phone. Calum was right. He just imagined it. Or perhaps because the robots were so old some of the hinges came loose and fell a certain way. But that didn't explain why it returned back to normal. He didn't want to think about anymore. He had only a half hour left and he would back home.

When it was fifteen til six, Michael and Ashton woke up and were also ready to leave. They had everything packed and ready to go. Luke gave one more look over at the cameras. 

The rabbit was gone. 

Luke didn't have a chance to announce anything as Ashton was having them hide. All four of them could clearly hear someone walking around in the dining room. They all kept their heads low as they hid in the dark office. 

“Fuck. Do you thinks it's the police?.” Michael whispered what everyone was thinking. The last thing they wanted was to get caught. Trespassing wasn't something the boys wanted on their records. All of the crouched low to the ground away from view from the windows and shut both east and west door. 

Who ever was with them wasn't going around being discreet bumping into everything in the dining room. They could hear the loud pounding of heavy boots all the way down the hall. Calum had the best view out the window. 

“Do you see anything?” Luke asked. Peering out just enough to see out into the hallway, Calum began to shake his head. He let out a quick gasp before hiding back under the window. 

“There is someone out there walking around. He's huge. But that's all I could see. It's too fucking dark.”

“Just keep an eye out if he leaves. I think we can exit out the back. I saw an exit sign in the other hall.” Ashton strangely seemed calm about this. He had to when he could clearly see the other boys scared shitless. The best case scenario was that the police got a report about four teenage boys breaking into an abandoned building and hopefully get off with a warning. If it wasn't the police, Ashton hoped that this person wasn't dangerous.

Calum kept an eye on the window as the other crawled across to the other door. They needed him to stay in the west hallway. Calum could see a dark, tall silhouette still in the hall. Quietly as possible they opened the east door. 

Ashton stuck his head out. Seeing the bright red Exit sign light was the best thing to happen tonight. One by one allowed the other three started toward the door. Ashton had just left leaving Calum alone in the office for a solid second. He took a last look out the window only to be startled by a thunderous knock that had Calum rushing out of the office and following his friends out the back door. 

All four boys high tailed it to Ashton’s car not looking back. His nerves were starting to get to Ashton fiddling with the keys to get to start the car. All the yelling and frantic cries from the other three were not helping. Finally Ashton got the car to start and the sped off out of the parking lot. 

It wasn't until they were they were a good mile away that they all in unison breathed a sigh of relief. 

Luke looked around the car. Michael was stiff as a board in the passenger seat and Calum tried his best to smile when he turned to Luke. Ashton had a death grip on the wheel but managed to look calm. The drive was quiet all the way to the school. 

Neither one of the boys spoke a word to each other walking to their home rooms. Luke and Michael shared the class while Ashton and Calum had separate rooms. 

Luke hadn't said anything but there was one thing that was bothering him from Freddy’s. He tried to rationalize that perhaps he was seeing things out of fear. Before they were rushed out he swore that the rabbit robot was missing from the line up on stage. He couldn't shake the idea out of his head.

“Hey Mikey. I need to tell you something.” Luke turned around in his chair to find Michael doodling on his notes. Michael slowly lifted up his head looking moderately interested. “It's about Freddy’s. I know I was panicked back there but I think, I mean, I saw one of the robots move. Not actually see move but it was missing from the stage camera right before we heard that guy.” 

Michael gave a long hard look at Luke before opening his mouth. “Luke, shut the fuck up.” He eased his head back down his desk to take a nap. Luke gave up and didn't want to bring it anymore. He wanted to forget last night and he hoped his friends felt the same way. 

It was a lunch Calum and Michael rushed up to their usually table. Luke had just brought up the suggestion and they shouldn't go back to the restaurant. It was too dangerous seeing what happened last night. Ashton fully agreed. There was no telling what would have happened to the four of them if that mystery man found him. He could have been some maniac off the streets. And honestly Luke could care less what the other kids at school said once they announced they were going to end this 'Five nights at Freddy's' challenge.

“Guys, we have to go back tonight. I forgot my phone in the office.”


End file.
